


A la poursuite du Hokage perdu

by eirame



Series: Kushina, Minato, et les autres [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Danger aux cheveux roux, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina cherche son mari. Le reste du village essaye de lui échapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la poursuite du Hokage perdu

« Minatoooo ! »

Le nom émerge avec un vibrato strident, ricoche contre les murs, assourdit les oreilles les plus proches, résonne dans les rues, foudroie un corbeau qui s'écrase contre un poteau, se réverbère sur la montagne, repasse sur le village, et suspend momentanément toute activité. Sa dernière note laisse une trace vibrante dans l'air, et une nervosité inquiète gagne tous les habitants.

Ils attendent, le souffle coupé.

Le dernier écho se dissipe quelques secondes plus tard.

 

« Minatooooo ! »

Automatiquement, l'instinct de survie prend le dessus.

Les conversations reprennent plus doucement dans les rues, le marchand tend ses achats aux clients avec une lenteur calculée, les élèves de l'Académie se recroquevillent sur leurs sièges, les shinobis s'efforcent unanimement d'alléger encore leurs pas, sur les toits, dans les couloirs, et même dans les galeries souterraines.

Pas un ne reste immobile : il ne faut surtout pas donner la moindre impression de culpabilité.

 

« Minatooooo ! »

Les membres de la garde rapprochée ont déserté le bureau du Hokage. Ils ont reçu l'ordre d'être invisibles : impossible donc de prouver leur absence. Et le protocole spécifique à cette situation les autorise à donner priorité à leur survie.

Les autres ninjas de la bureaucratie trouvent une raison parfaitement valable pour changer de couloir, pièce ou bâtiment en attendant que la dernière mèche de cheveu roux ait quitté un périmètre de sécurité raisonnable.

 

« Minatooooo ! »

Ce dernier cri vibre encore plus fort dans l'air limpide. Kushina Uzumaki a quitté l'administration et rôde désormais dans les rues.

Genma Shiranui choisit de rester au comptoir d'Ichiraku Ramen. Mieux vaut être découvert rapidement que d'être traqué à travers le village. Et les effluves de sa nourriture favorite vont l'attendrir, peut-être même la distraire.

Teuchi commence à préparer son menu spécial en quadruple quantité. Il faut le temps de laisser mijoter la soupe. Il rajoutera les pâtes au dernier moment pour conserver la texture la plus savoureuse possible. Le Hokage ne manquera pas de le rembourser plus tard.

 

« Minatooooo ! »

Tous comptent les cris.

Mikoto Uchiha finit de préparer son fils : le yukata offert par sa marraine est adorable, ses cheveux sont bien coiffés, et ses grands yeux noirs occupent la moitié de son visage.

La police militaire se tient prête à lui indiquer l'emplacement exact de l'intervention, par professionnalisme. Ils savent qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

Si le Hokage n'apparaît toujours pas au septième hurlement, l'opération distraction commencera.

 

« Minatooooo ! »

Dans le quartier des Inuzuka, les chiots se sont écrasés contre le sol, les oreilles repliées contre le crâne et la queue entre les pattes. Les autres chiens tentent de les rassurer.

Hiashi Hyuuga s'attarde dans le jardin avant de sortir. Les fleurs nouvellement écloses sont vraiment de toute beauté. Elles feront un sujet de discussion tout à fait honorable quand il mentionnera son retard. Du reste, ses futurs interlocuteurs l'excuseront sans qu'il ait besoin d'en exprimer les vraies raisons. C'est un cas de force majeure.

 

« Minatooooo ! »

Shikaku Nara soupire. Encore un peu de temps et le calme reviendra. Il pourra recommencer à réfléchir tranquillement. Peut-être même commencera-t-il une nouvelle sieste, pour mieux s'éclaircir les idées.

Ibiki et Inoichi s'apprêtent à reprendre l'interrogation d'un civil suspecté d'être un espion au service d'Iwa. Il semble beaucoup mieux disposé à parler, depuis qu'ils ont mentionné la possibilité que Kushina vienne vérifier la présence de son mari.

 

« Mina- Ohhhhhhhh ! Trop mignonnnnnnnnn ! »

Enfin.

Shikaku repousse sa chaise et jette un œil sous sa table.

Roulé en boule, chakra compressé au maximum, Minato ose à peine laisser ses muscles se détendre. Quand son Hokage lui avait annoncé qu'il installait un Hiraishin dans son bureau, afin de mieux coordonner leurs efforts en cas de situation exceptionnelle, Shikaku aurait dû s'attendre à ça.

 


End file.
